wackypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Development of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack
The 2011 computer-animated film based on The Wacky Pack comic book series, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack ''(originally named ''The Wacky Pack Movie), was in development hell for 20 years, from 1991, before the production of the film began in June 2010. Development 1989-1991 (rumors and announcement) In December 1989, the series' creator Geo G. was asked about a Wacky Pack film. He replied: In February 1990, Geo then said, "No plans yet, I'm still thinking about." but added the important statement: "Don't worry, I'll figure it out someday." He did add that there are "still no plans yet." In May 1991, The New York Times says that the title was "well under way", with a release date likely in 1992. Geo G. officially announced a Wacky Pack film in a press release on September 5, 1991. Geo later announced a plot on the same day that the film would have Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars are going on a "super duper longest" adventure ever and stop Vio and his minions for taking over the universe. However, the release date for the film is yet to be known. Geo later announced that film would be completely animated. 1991-1996 (New Line/Columbia era) In September 1992, it was announced that New Line Cinema, a film studio that merged with larger sister studio Warner Bros. in 2008, had acquired the film rights of The Wacky Pack ''and would distribute the film with the series' creator Geo G. directing the film. In November, Cinergi Pictures announced that they would co-produce the film with New Line Cinema in the US and Canada while the film was set to be distributed by The Walt Disney Company through Touchstone Pictures in other countries. New Line and Cinergi Pictures started the production in July 1992, while the traditional animation was handled by Film Roman. New Line Cinema was later acquired by Turner Entertainment in 1994 and the rights were eventually gaven to Columbia Pictures. Later, the animation was handeled by Columbia TriStar Feature Animation (Columbia TriStar CGA at Shanghai and Burbank until 1995, then by Sony Pictures Imageworks and Industrial Light & Magic until 1996). Geo commented in early 1995, saying "we are still working on it, but we can announce the date, but it will be too soon." 1996-1998 (Warner era) In 1996, Columbia Pictures gave the distribution rights to Warner Bros. Pictures. Following the Turner-Time Warner merger, Castle Rock Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions were set to produce the film with Cinergi, but Cinergi Pictures closed down in 1997. In March 1997, it was reported that Geo G. took over ''Geo's 1st Movie putting the film on hold. He replied, "Sorry, I'm working on another movie. But don't worry, we'll resume the production of the movie that we're working on." In August 1997, Geo G. confirmed that he had "no big plans for the plot for the film yet." 1998-2007 (DreamWorks era) In 1998, the film rights were finally gaven to Geo LTD. In June 1998, the film had resumed the production of the film. In 2000, Geo LTD. was purchased by DreamWorks on November 2, 2000. Geo LTD. and PDI worked closely to each other for around 5 years (under the DreamWorks parent company; Geo LTD. Animation continued the work for another 5 years) on the film then entitled The Wacky Pack Movie. Steve Samono, one of Geo G's partners, has said that it is "a funny title based on the comic series of the same name. Well, of the title The Wacky Pack and not of the title Movie, of course. Just didn't want to confuse you." In July 2001, Geo and E.G. Daily confirmed that they are reprising their roles as Roge and Leno in the film, but Tara Strong was retired because she refused to reprise her role as Cole. In 2004, after the release of Blur Studio's short film Gopher Broke, Geo LTD. and Blur started courting Geo G. on getting the adaptation rights for The Wacky Pack. The founders of Blur, David Stinnett, Tim Miller and Cat Chapman, created a model of Roge, Leno and Cole and some animation tests to showcase their design ideas to Geo G. Blur Studio later confirmed that they would start the development of the film in a press release on October 18, 2004. Tim Miller, one of the founders of Blur, replied: In December 2005, Viacom's Paramount Pictures agreed to purchase DreamWorks SKG and Geo LTD. The deal was valued at approximately $1.6 billion, an amount that included about $400 million in debt assumptions. The company completed its acquisition on February 1, 2006. In July 2007, following of the announcement of Geo LTD. ending its deal with Paramount this year, Cat Chapman announced that she would produce the film with David Fincher co-producing the film with Chapman. 2007-2009 (dawn of the Universal era) In September 2007, Geo LTD. signed a 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios for both domestic and international markets. The animation was, this time, produced by Universal Animation Studios and animated by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Animation. Universal Animation Studios was almost ready with animation production when Universal Animation Studios focused on the other projects, left the production team and it was completed by Geo LTD. Animation afterwards. The lead voice actors were approached in October 2007. Max Records was originally going to voice Gabriel Garcia, but had other commitments outside production; he was later replaced by Zachary Gordon. On November 13, 2007, it was announced that Nicky Jones would voice Cole, replacing Tara Strong in the role. In December 2007, it was reported that Jennifer Hale had joined the cast to voice the villain, Blues (originally Lopa), with Jake T. Austin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Laurence Fishburne, and Ariel Winter joining the cast for the film. In February 2008, Al Shier and Jeff Fowler were hired to write the script, to be directed by Miller, Stinnett, and Geo. In March 2008, it was announced that the film would be titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. Miller, Stinnett and Chapman confirmed in May that they would voice the Lars. On August 17, 2008, it was announced that Terry Ward and Steve Samono would be the executive producers of the film. In early 2009, Blur Studio merged into Geo LTD. Pre-production 2009-2010 In August 2009, it was announced that the film is in pre-production. On September 8, 2009, Universal has officially released the plot synopsis: In October 2009, Geo LTD. confirmed that the film is scheduled to be released in 2011, and that Universal Pictures would distribute the film. In November 2009, Universal set the film for a release date of October 7, 2011, but was pushed to November 27, 2011. On March 16, 2010, Blur announced that composer Heitor Pereira would compose the film's music, along with Randy Newman. Production 2010-2011 (Marketing) In October 2009, Geo LTD. confirmed that the film was currently in production in June 2010. On July 11, 2010, Blur officially released the very first rendered screenshot of the film, showing Gabriel relaxing on top of his bunk at his room, with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and Lars playing around, along with a text below saying "NOW IN PRODUCTION, NOVEMBER 2011". This never appear in the final film due to "life changing" of Gabriel's room. On November 24, 2010, a teaser trailer for the film was released, and was shown in theaters with Disney's Tangled. The trailer shows Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole being chased by news reporters outside of the Garcia House, by asking them some questions about them. When they get stucked on a mail slot of the door of the Garcia House, one of the news reporters told them that a movie about them is coming and then asked a question on Gabriel. Then Gabriel came out of the mail slot and says, "Yes. Yes! We are going to be on the big screen! At least they're making a movie about us." When the logo appears on a white background, Gabriel rips the screen, and says, "It was a little mistake! Please, you gotta let us go now!" A theatrical trailer was later released on May 25, 2011. It was then attached with Kung Fu Panda 2. During the trailer, some of the clips were never used in the final film such as: *Lars playing poker. *Roge seeing outside of a window of Christina's room. *Gabriel taking off his glasses to clean it. The last theatrical trailer is attached to the 3D re-release of The Lion King which was released September 16, 2011. Unlike the first theatrical trailer, it had all the clips of the final film. Production eventually wrapped up in October 2011, and was premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre on October 21, 2011. The film was theatrically released in theaters on November 27, 2011. Original script The original script of the film, screenplay by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, was dated on December 11, 2009, and was later uploaded online in 2012. Lots of concepts used here were dropped in the final cut of the film. Deleted scenes There are eight scenes that were were dropped in the final cut of the film. They were later added in the bonus features on the DVD/Blu-ray release of the film. Category:Concepts